jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi/Archiv7
Empire at War Hallo Kenobi! Ich habe da mal ne Frage: Gibt es für EAW ein Mod in dem die Rebellen-Schiffe Hangars haben? Es zählt doch alles was in einem Star-Wars-Spiel vorkommt als Quelle oder? Bao-Dur 16:29, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Such mal nach der SAU-Mod von Steiner Modding. Ben Kenobi Admin 16:47, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Warum schwer machen wenns auch leichter geht: Baue bitte doch einfach nen Link ein, da mein Internet etwas nuja "spinnt" Bao-Dur 17:31, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Keine Ahnung, weiß den Link nicht mehr. Such einfach ein bisschen. Ben Kenobi Admin 17:50, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Logbuch Wo finde ich das Logbuch mit gesperrten Benutzern und gelöschten Accounts? E.B 17:47, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Bei den Spezialseiten kannst du "Logbücher" auswählen und dann die entsprechenden ansehen. Ben Kenobi Admin 17:51, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ideale der Sith Ich habe ein Zitat aus deinem Artikel "Githany" aufgegriffen, das mir ehrlich gesagt Rätsel aufwirft. Dart Bane sagt über Githany nach ihrem Tod: "Sie hat immer nur sich gesehen. Sie hat die Dunkle Seite nie verstanden." Aber die Sith sehe doch immer nur sich selbst und die Vergrößerung ihrer eigenen Macht und Stärke. Also warum hat Githany dann die dunkle Seite nicht verstanden? Ich dachte, Egoismus und das eigensinnige Streben nach der Macht ist gerade der Kern der dunklen Seite. E.B 19:29, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Nun, für Bane war das Vergrößern der eigenen Macht nicht die Hauptsache. Er sah eher das große Ganze, dem es zu dienen galt. Githany war ein egoistischer Mitläufer, was Bane zutiefst verachtete. Deshalb hat er schließlich für die Auslöschung aller Sith gesorgt und die Regel der Zwei aufgestellt. Aber warte erstmal noch ab, Jango und ich werden uns bald an den Darth Bane Artikel setzen, wo du dann alles nachlesen kannst. Ben Kenobi Admin 19:40, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Das hoffe ich. Denn sonst hätte ich jetzt noch die Frage gestellt, was für Bane denn das "große Ganze" ist, wenn nicht genau dasselbe wie für Githany. E.B 19:42, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Keine Angst! Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 19:52, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) *hust* Hallo Ben Auch bei dir wollte ich mich nochmal direkt entschuldigen. es lag nicht in meiner absicht deine kompetenzen zu untergraben, auch wenn es offensichtlich den anschein gemacht hat, ich war mir der richtigkeit meiner sache absolut sicher und war einfach der meinung es wäre ein mobbing von eurer seite aus. mir ist klar das ich zur zeit nicht sonderlich beliebt bin, was ja auch mehr als verständlich ist, ich hoffe nur das ein gutes verhalten von meiner seite aus die wogen wieder glätten kann. in diesem sinne, schönen abend ;) Periphalos 19:56, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Kein Problem, ich werde es dir nicht nachtragen. Aber beweis uns jetzt auch bitte, dass du es anders kannst. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 20:23, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Lösch-Problem Hallo Ben Ich habe ein Artikel Erstellt. „Arkonia“. Kannst du mir helfen den Artikel zu löschen? Darth Nihilus 13:42, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ist bereits erledigt worden. --Asajj disku 14:06, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke. Aber welche Spezies lebt dann auf Arkonia? Darth Nihilus 09:40, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Es gibt jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder du meinst die Arkanianer von Arkania oder die Arconier von Arcona. Ben Kenobi Admin 11:37, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ohh... das war dann Arkania. Ich wusste nicht, ob auf meiner Karte ein O oder ein A stand. Gibt es villeicht auf Arkania Draigons? Darth Nihilus 12:08, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Gibt es! Es sind Arkanische Drachen. Ben Kenobi Admin 12:11, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) Jubiläum Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem 1-jährigen Jedipedia- Jubiläum! Ich hoffe du bleibst der JP auch noch viele weitere Jahre treu Bild:;-).gif! Viele Grüße, Anakin 14:13, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Das hoffe ich doch auch, was würden wir sonst ohne ihn machen? Auch von mir herzliche Glückwünsche, Ben! Auf dich! Liebe Grüße Kyle 17:19, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Dann beglückwünsche ich doch auch mal :), Glückwunsch Ben, mögen noch viele weitere Jahre folgen Jango 17:33, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ebenso von mir, ich wollt zwar erster sein, aber ich hab zu lange geschlafen...vielleicht sollte ich mal früher ins Bett....Boba 17:36, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke Leute! Ich freu mich schon auf das, was vor uns liegt! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 18:42, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) Kanonenboot der Wilden Ritter Welcher Klasse gehört das Kannonenboot von Saba/Wilden Ritter an? Bao-Dur 19:48, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich antworte mal Ben, der ja, wie schon so oft gesagt, keinerlei Ahnung von der NJO hat. Das wurde in Das Ultimatum nicht gesagt, ich habs am Dienstag ausgelesen und es wurde nix gesagt. --Bel Iblis disku 20:37, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bearbeitungsprobleme Kenobi! ich habe großes Problem: Ich wollte Kamino bearbeiten, und da ist irgendetwas passsiert. Keine Ahnung was(mein Internet spinnt wohl etwas). Zumindest ist der Artikel nicht mehr mit der Tablle(die ist weg) wie er vorher war. Bao-Dur 09:20, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Himmel noch mal! Ich konnte das Problem wieder lösen Entwarnung! Bao-Dur 09:22, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Na wenn das so ist... Wii Hey Ben, ich habe mir nun endlich die Wii zugelegt und ich muss sagen, ich bin begeistert! Bild:--).gif Resident Evil 4 gefällt mir besonders gut. Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 19:12, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Oh, das freut mich zu hören! Wenn du Tipps brauchst, meld dich einfach bei mir. Und berichte mir mal über deine Eindrücke, wenn du wieder Internet hast. Viel Spaß beim Spielen! Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 22:41, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Eclipse I Hi Ben!!!! Ich wollte dich fragen ob du Bilder da zusteuern könntest. MfG--Commander Gree_23 disku 11:23, 26. Jul 2007 (CEST) Lichtschwert Hallo! Ich habe gelesen, dass du ein Lichtschwert (vor längerem) bekommen hast. Da wollte ich dich Fragen wie schwer das Lichtschwert ist? (Übrigens: Dem Benutzer Gree hast du noch nicht geantwortet) Kit Mephisto 11:04, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Jo, ich habe ein Lichtschwert. Hm, ich kann zwar nur schätzen, aber die Replik wiegt etwa 3 kg und ist damit ein ziemlicher Brocken. Gree soll erstmal seinen Artikel weiterschreiben, da steht noch nicht genug, als dass ich jetzt schon Bilder hinzufügen könnte. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 11:53, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke, Meister Jedi. Außerdem ist mir aufgefallen, dass bei deiner Benutzerseite, sowie bei der Hauptseite, statt bearbeiten Quelltext betrachten steht. Haben das nur Administrator? O.K. ich will jetzt nicht vom Thema abkommen. Ich habe irgendwo gelesen das ein Lichtschwert 30cm groß ist, glaube ich zwar, ich will mich aber versichern. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Kit Mephisto 13:51, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja, das LS ist wirklich etwa 30 cm lang - muss es aber auch sein, denn sonst hast du nicht genügend Platz für deine Hände. Soso, dir ist das mit dem Quelltext also aufgefallen? Tja, man hat als Administrator natürlich auch die Möglichkeit, bestimmte Seiten vor unautorisiertem Zugriff zu schützen. Dazu gehören beispielsweise die Hauptseite und die meisten technischen Vorlagen. im Seitenschutz-Logbuch kannst du das alles nachvollziehen. Meine Seite will eigentlich nur ich selbst bearbeiten, weshalb ich alle, die nicht den Status "Administrator" haben, sozusagen ausgesperrt habe. Auf Anfrage und bei wiederholtem Vandalismus durch IPs schützen wir allerdings auch normale Benutzerseiten, sodass nur noch angemeldete User daran arbeiten können. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 20:28, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) Theta-Klasse Moin moin! ich habe gerade den Artikel Theta-Shuttle gelesen und dann ist mir, wie schon alzu oft, etwas aufgefallen: Die Einstiegsluke ist im Bild ganz am Ende des Shuttles heruntergefahren. Nun die Frage: Im Inneren kann an dann überhaupt noch ohne Einschränkungen durch das Schiff gehen(z.B. der Weg zum Cockpit, der Hauptraum)? Verfügt das Shuttle auch über ein Quatier, da es ja als mobile Basis von Palpatine dient? Bao-Dur 19:01, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Besorg dir doch "Das Kompendium - Die Risszeichnungen", da ist ein Querschnitt drin. Ben Kenobi Admin 20:28, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ich ahbe das Kompendium- Die Risszeichnungen. Aber darauf wurde ich nicht wirklich schlau. Nun hat sich das geändert.Bao-Dur 09:54, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) Eine Bitte Könntest du meine Babeln direkt unter meiner Benutzertabelle positionieren? Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das machen soll. E.B 21:07, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich habs mal so gemacht, dass es bei mir passt. Aber ich hab auch ne Bildschirmauflösung von 1400x1050... Ben Kenobi Admin 21:16, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hat leider nicht hingehauen. ;-) E.B Was denkst du eigentlich zum Inhalt meiner Babeln? E.B 21:22, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Was soll ich dazu denken? Sind halt Babel, die sich jeder so machen kann, wie er will. Ben Kenobi Admin 21:27, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) Mistryl Su'cuy! Ich habe da mal eine wichtige Frage: Was kannst du mir alles über die Mistryl sagen(Hauptquatier, Bewaffnung, "Schüler-Lehrer-Verhältnis", usw.) und sage mir jetzt bitte nicht ich soll bei Wookiepeida nachgucken, mein Englisch ist noch nicht besonders gut. Ret Bao-Dur 19:56, 29. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Nie gehört. Ben Kenobi Admin 20:26, 29. Jul 2007 (CEST) Disku Wie kann ich eine Verlinkung zu meiner Diskussionsseite auf meine Signatur dranhängen, aber so, dass ich nur vier Tilden eingeben muss? Gruß Kit Mephisto 19:14, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Bei deinen Einstellungen musst du in dem Feld unten den "Quelltext" deiner Signatur angeben, also Kit Mephisto disku. Dann musst du noch das Häkchen darüber setzen, speichern und schon hast du eine geänderte Signatur. Ben Kenobi Admin 22:00, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Danke, Meister Kenobi! K. Mephisto disku 13:24, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) P.S. Wozu sind manche Benutzer Jedipedianer? :::Das hatte den Grund, dass die Benutzerliste von Vandalen-Accounts überschwemmt war. Um die "echten" Benutzer zu filtern, haben wir zwischenzeitlich die Kategorie:Jedipedianer als Benutzerliste angegeben. Natürlich kannst du dich noch immer da eintragen. Inzwischen ist das Problem mit den Vandalen allerdings gelöst. Ben Kenobi Admin 15:51, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich verstehe. Nochmals Danke. (Ich hab' mich jetzt trotzdem eingetragen) K. Mephisto disku 18:44, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Hä bin ich zu blöd?? Ich find unter Einstellungen gar nichts. Wo genau is denn das? Finwe 21:23, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Das ist bei Einstellungen unter Benutzerdaten, da steht irgendwo Ihr Spitzname (zum Unterschreiben) Gruß Boba 21:55, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) Infobox Hi, ich bin neu hier. Kannst du mir sagen wie man diesen Infokasten rechts oben am anfang des Artikels erstellt. Ich hab schon bei der großen Wikipedia bei hilfe nachgekukt, hab aber da nicht ganz durchgeblikt. :Morgen, ist gannz einfach. Du suchst dir die entsprechende Infobox in dieser Kategorie aus, makierst das was in dem blauen Kasten ist mit der Maus, kopierst das dann und fügst es in den Artikel ein, wenn die Äravorlage drin ist, dann unter diese, ansonsten immer als erstes, so das der Text unter der Infobox ist. Fallst du Probleme hast dann schreibt entweder hier was falsch ist oder du schreibst es in die Diskussion des Artikels. Gruß Jango 10:59, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) Starwars-Allstars ich weiß das es bereits ein bild gibt das so ist.Aber ich kann es nicht mehr finden.Kannst du mir einen link des bildes hierhin schreiben?--The Collector 16:32, 5. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Richtig. Das Bild hat mein Mit-Admin Anakin Skywalker damals erstellt und hochgeladen. Du müsstest es eigentlich auf seinen Seiten finden können. Ben Kenobi Admin 16:37, 5. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Das hier: Bild:StarWars-Allstars.jpg? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:59, 5. Aug 2007 (CEST) Genau das hatte ich gemeint--The Collector 11:16, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bilder hochladen hallo,immer wenn ich ein bild hochladen will, öffnet sich dann eine Seite auf der folgendes steht: „.“ ist kein empfohlenes Dateiformat. Wie kann ich jetzt wieder bilder hochladen?--The Collector 11:51, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) habs gerade selbst rausgekriegt.--The Collector 11:54, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hi, ich hab das gleiche problem, de steht ich soll Photos im Jpeg format hochladen, dann hab ich nachgeschaut und gesehen das die Bilder schon im Jpeg Format sind. :Das hochladen hat aber trotzdehm nicht funktioniert. Kann mir jehmand helfen? ::So weit ich weiß, kann man nur als angemeldeter Benutzer Bilder hochladen. Klicke also auf anmelden, Erstelle dir einen Acount (das ist völlig kostenlos, du gehst keine Verpflichtungen ein und musst keine privaten Angaben machen, wenn du das nicht willst). Dann müsste das Hochladen funktionieren. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:58, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hat immer noch nicht funktioniert. ::Du bist im Moment auch nicht angemeldet (das erkenne ich daran, dass die letzte Änderung von einer IP-Ardresse und nicht von einem Benutzer gemacht wurde). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:06, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich wil das Bild ja auch nicht in der Jedipedia hochladen, sondern in einer anderen wikki. Da sollte doch alles genauso funktionieren. ::Dann solltest du da nachfragen, vieleicht funktioniert es ja doch anders. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:14, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) :In der blöden Wikki ist aber nie jehmand online, dewegen hab ich hier nachgefragt. Also du hast keinen Lösung mehr? Egal. Danke für deine Hife. Schön, dass ihr Probleme auf meiner Diskussion klärt... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 17:23, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Das Problem ist, wenn ihr selber einen Namen eingebt, müsst ihr auch die Endung (.jpg) mit eingeben, sonst gibts eine Datei ohne Endung... Deshalb auch die Fehlermeldung mit ".". Normal ist die Fehlermeldung dafür gedacht, wenn man etwa ein .BMP hochlädt... Entführung Hi, Ben. Ich hoffe du kannst dich noch gut an Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden erinnern. Denn ich schreibe ja die Artikel über die fünf Famlien und jetzt weiß ich nicht mehr wie sich Kit Fisto während der Entführung nannte? Und wer hat den Betrug aufgedeckt? K. Mephisto disku 20:12, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich weiß es nicht mehr... Ben Kenobi Admin 00:00, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ich schalte mich ma kurz ein weil ich das Buch grad lese..also Kit nannte sich "Nemonus" (Seite 237)..wer den Betrug aufgedeckt hat..hm also Quill zeigt die Holokarte Duris und dem Stock-Rat..(Seite 263), aber ob er den Betrug direkt aufgezeichnet hat oder ob es Asajj war, oder sonst wer is bis jetzt noch nicht wirklich raus. Hoffe das reicht dir aus..grüße Darth HYDRAnous 17:39, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Verändern Hi, Ben Kenobi. Ich habe mal eine kurze Frage. Ich würde gerne wissen, ob ich ein Bild verändern darf , um es auf meiner Benutzerseite als Bild zu zeigen. Ich würde drum gerne eine Fotomontage machen. Für mein Benutzerbild. Nun bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich damit irgendwie ein Copyright-Recht verletze. Es ist ein Bild von Jedipedia, also nicht von irgendeiner anderen Website. Liebe Grüsse Ilya 22:00, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Solange du die Vorlage:FanArt reinpackst, ist alles in Ordnung. Ben Kenobi Admin 23:34, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Wie, ist das dann nicht FanArt? Boba 23:46, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Also ich hab das so gemacht: Für das gesammte Bild eine FanArt-Vorlage reingestellt, dann die Quellen der Einzelnen verwendeten Bilder angegeben und dazu eine Copyright-Vorlage. Gruß, Anakin 23:58, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ups, hab ich mich doch glatt vertippt... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 23:59, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Also muss ich das am Ende noch hinschreiben? Oder wie?'' Für das gesammte Bild eine FanArt-Vorlage reingestellt, dann die Quellen der Einzelnen verwendeten Bilder angegeben und dazu eine Copyright-Vorlage.'' Wo hast du das gemacht? Lg, Ilya 15:09, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Nene. ich habs gerade gesehen, kein Problem mehr. Danke für die Auskünfte!Ilya 15:12, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Du, ich hab ein Problem. Ich habe gestern einen ganzen Artikel verfasst und auch abgespeichert, aber jetzt ist er weg! Es war der über den Cyborg-Arm von Anakin. Habt ihr den gelöscht? War da irgendwas falsch? Gruss, Ilya 15:35, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja, den hab ich gelöscht. Aber ich hatte meine Gründe dafür: Die Aussage des Artikels belief sich gegen Null, da man das, was du da geschrieben hattest, auch aus dem Film schließen konnte. Wenn ich einen Artikel namens "Cyborg-Arm" sehe, dann möchte ich etwas über die Technik lesen, Anwendungsbereiche, Erfolge, Einschränkungen etc. - da interessiert es nur nebensächlich, ob Anakin so einen hatte oder nicht. Außerdem wäre es vielleicht sogar besser, einen Sammelartikel für Prothesen zu machen, wo man dann auf den Arm eingeht. Sei mir bitte nicht böse deshalb, Qualität geht vor. Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 16:57, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ich könnte aus dem Kompendium etwas detailliertere Infos liefern, das könnte man dann da einbauen. MfG Kyle 17:01, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Sammelartikel bitte. Ben Kenobi Admin 17:04, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Meinte ich doch mit "da einbauen" ... Bild:;-).gif Kyle 17:07, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::: Nein, nein, nur eine Stunde für den ganzen Artikel, aber kein Problem! Ich bin dir gaaar nicht böse! Nein wie kommst du denn daa drauf? Grummel...Bild:;-).gif Habe jetzt nochmal einen neuen Artikel geschrieben, jedoch noch nicht eingebaut. Er hat mehr Informationen als der letzte: Klar wenn das mit dem Sammelartikel geht, wäres super.Ilya 16:35, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) KotOR Su'cuy ! mal was anderes ... ich wollt eh mal wieder die KotoR-Spiele durchzocken ... wo is denn die Liste mit den fehlenden Bildern? dann werde ich mich bemühe, passable Screenshots zu erstellen ... Nanil 20:08, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ben hat sich dem Screenshotproblem schon angenommen und zahlreiche erstellt. Die von ihm sind 1A und viel, viel, viel besser als die aus der Wookieepedia, die häufig minderwertiger Qualität sind. Wenn du ein Bild brauchst, wende dich ruhig an Ben. --Asajj Tee? 20:10, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, das hatte ich doch geschrieben, dass ich die soweit alle neu geknipst habe. Die Liste hatte ich auf deiner Diskussion verlinkt, aber du findest den Link auch in meiner To-Do-Liste. Ben Kenobi Admin 20:34, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Hats du eigentlich ein Bild von Sheruk, der Artikel hat nämlich noch keins. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:25, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) Vogga Ich habe gerade bemerkt, dass du den Artikel Vogga seit fast einem Monat UC hast, ohne etwas daran zu tun.Hast du den vergessen? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 01:10, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :P.S. Den Artikel Zez-Kai Ell übrigens auch. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 01:12, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ich hatte viel zu tun in letzter Zeit und bin jetzt dabei, meine UCs systematisch abzubauen. Dantooine wartet schon am längsten, danach sind Zez-Kai Ell, Vogga, Hoth und Chodo Habat dran. Ben Kenobi Admin 16:27, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Suche dringend Hilfe Erst mal Su'cuy und Hallo Da du sehr viel über KotoR I und II auf deiner Seite hast dachte ich mir dass du mir vielleict helfen kannst Ich bin bei KotoR II gerade auf Dantooine und will in diese **** Kinrath Höhlen allerdings hab ich keinen blassen Schimmer wo die sein sollen Bitte hilf mir Mfg Darth Nihilus 66 09:08, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich werde mal antworten: wenn du Khoonda in die richtung verlässt, wo nicht die Brücke ist steht auf einer Erhöhung so ein Typ neben einem Swoop-Bike. Auf der Seite wo der steht gehst du immer an der Wand entlang und in einer Ecke der Felsen ist ein Eingang, das sind die Höhlen. (ganz im Süd-osten) diese Seite benutze ich, wenn ich nicht weiterkomme, da ist die Vollständige Karte abgebildet. MfG - Cody 09:30, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Menno, ich wollt antwortetn -.-, so wies Cody sagt stimmts, also du gehst von der Hawk aus nach rechts in die ebene, also ostwärts, bei ner Karte ist norden immer oben, dort findest du die Höhle Jango 11:03, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) (CEST) Hallo Ben Kenobi, ich bin noch nicht seht lange hier in der Jedipedia und ich hab eine Frage: Was bedeutet dieses (CEST) hinter den Kommentaren?? MfG Mace Windu 33 19:19, 17 Aug 2007 :Für solche allgemeine Fragen lohnt sich auch immer ein Klick in die dt. Wikipedia. Dort findest du so fast alles, was das Allgemeinwissen betrifft, auch CEST :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:21, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Central European Summer Time = Zentraleuropäische Sommerzeit. Ben Kenobi Admin 19:22, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Danke für den Hinweis!! Mace Windu 33 19:24, 17 Aug 2007 (CEST) move Hi Ben Kenobi!! Ich wollte mal fragen ob ich für move-Rechte schon genug getan habe oder nicht. MfG--CC Gree disku 16:46, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Move-Rechte sind keine Auszeichnung für besonders viele edits, sie sind lediglich ein Werkzeug. Das was zählt ist verantwortungsvoller Umgang damit. Wenn keine Zweifel an deiner Zurechnungsfähigkeit bzw. deiner Verlässlichkeit bestehen, wird man sie dir sicher übertragen. Gruß Kyle 16:50, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Tja... Vielleicht solltest du generell mal mehr an Artikeln arbeiten statt an deiner Benutzerseite. Aber eigentlich dürfte dem nichts entgegenstehen. Ben Kenobi Admin 16:51, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) Vorlage Hey Ben, wie wärs wenn du die Vorlage:Wahlsperre oder so ähnlich machst, damit dass auch jeder sieht, dass Anakin nicht mehr nominiert werden darf. Gruß Boba 17:09, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hm, meinst du, dass das nötig ist? Ben Kenobi Admin 17:11, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ich denke ja, weil kaum einer guckt auf der Diskussionsseite nach, sonst wäre die dritte Nominierung uns erspart geblieben, aber wenn du anderer Meinung bist, akzeptiere ich das natürlich :) Boba 17:16, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ich schaue mal, was sich machen lässt. Ben Kenobi Admin 17:19, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ne, Wahlsperren gibt es nicht. Macht euch doch nicht verrückt... und wenn der Artikel 100 mal vorgeschlagen wird, zeigt das doch nur wie groß das Verlangen nach einem guten Anakin-Artikel ist. Stimmt einfach nicht ab und dann fällt der Artikel schon automatisch aus der Wahl. Es soll halt jeder Artikel ausnahmslos kandidieren dürfen. Wenn der Zeitraum von zwei Wochen zur Wiederwahl zu kurz ist, kann man auch über eine Verlängerung sprechen. Aber eine Sperre darf es nicht geben... -.- Wurde doch auch schon irgendwo in Jedipedia:Vorschläge besprochen. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:20, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) Kategorie Sith-Namen Hi, ich habe die Kategorie:Sith-Namen angelegt, sollen da alle "Darth ..." rein, oder nur die, bei denen der echte Name bekannt ist, oder noch anders? MfG - Cody 19:54, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich sehe den Sinn dieser Kategorie nicht... Ben Kenobi Admin 21:09, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Wir haben zwei Artikel über Sith-Namen (Darth Tyranus und Darth Sidious), in denen nur erwähnt wird, wer diesen Namen angenommen hat. Diese Namen war in den Kategorien Sith und Menschen, allerdings ist es nur der angenommene Name von Doku und ich hielt es daher für sinnvoll eine eigene Kategorie zu schaffen. MfG - Cody 21:29, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Dann pack alle Personen-Artikel mit Darth im Lemma da rein. Ben Kenobi Admin 21:34, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Öh, in Kategorie:Sith sieht man doch auch die Namen auf einen Blick. Entweder ist Darth davor oder nicht... ich sehe auch keinen Sinn in dieser Kategorie. Man kann sich eine Kat sparen, wenn man die beiden Artikel einfach nur bei Kategorie:Sith einordnet. Sehe ich so... Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:32, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) Jedi-Eichhörnchen hi, kannst du einen link von dem bild hier hinschreiben, das Jedi-Eichhörnchen oder so heißt?--The Collector 20:22, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich übernehme das mal kurz, wenns genehm ist, Herr Kenobi Bild:;-).gif Hier du muss es falsch schreiben: Bild:Jedi_Eichhörchen.jpg Gruß Boba 20:28, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) KotOR-Artikel Hallo Ben Kenobi, ich weiß ja was du meinst, aber soll ich den jedesmal nachfragen wenn ich einen Artikel schreibe? P.S.: Ich habe mich in der Charakterliste schon für ein paar Charaktere eingetragen. Revan1188 23:43, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Oh, keine Angst. Ich sehe schon, wenn ein Artikel über einen KotOR-Charakter geschrieben wird, oder zumindest einer der anderen Leute (Bel Iblis, Jango, Boba) machen mich darauf aufmerksam. Sollte uns mal etwas dadurch gehen, kannst du es immer in der Liste vermerken, indem du einfach den Verweis Bild fehlt oder etwas in der Art hinter den Namen schreibst. Dann muss ich mich auch nicht mehr über die schlechten Bilder von der WP ärgern und kann mir das Löschen ersparen. Ben Kenobi Admin 23:46, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Wo ihr grad bei Bildern seit, da ich keine lust habe mein ICQ nochmal anzuschmeissen, will ich dich hier fragen Ben, hast du nich ein Bild von Saul Karath, das momentane Bild ist viel zu klein, mann kann sein Gesicht nicht richtig erkennen. Ist auch viel zu dunkel, und sieht sche**se aus. Lad doch mal bitte ein ordentliches hoch wenns geht. Gruß Jango 00:13, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Saul is nicht drin, Jango. Die einzige Möglichkeit dazu ist in Dialogen, die ja bekanntlich eher schlechte Portraits abgeben. Wenn man sich frei bewegen kann, ist Saul ein Gegner, sodass ich für einen Screenshot keine Zeit habe. Ben Kenobi Admin 00:18, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Mist, naja hätt ja sein können, nich mal mit Pause echt doof, kann man nix machen vielleicht findet jemand mal ein gutes wo man wenigstens das Gesicht erkennen kann. Jango 00:20, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST)